Professionnellement sentimental
by Je c'est Moi
Summary: Naruto devient le secrétaire de l'homme qui l'a rejeté quelques années plus tôt. Pourra t-il pardonner et faire abstraction de ses sentiments qui renaissent envers Sasuke ? Et que se cache derrière le comportement de ce dernier ?
1. Chapitre I : Patron, je vous hais

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto

Raiting : M, vocabulaire incorrect, allusion au rapport sexuel (mais pas de description, pas de lemon) et pas envie de prendre de risque.

Note : Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Résumé : Naruto devient le secrétaire de l'homme qui l'a rejeté quelques années plus tôt et retombe amoureux de lui. Pourra t-il pardonner et faire abstraction de ses sentiments envers Sasuke ? Et que ce cache derrière le comportement de ce dernier ?

* * *

_**Professionnellement Sentimental**_

_**Chapitre I : Patron, je vous hais.**_

-Désolé de vous déranger en pleine sieste mais j'ai rendez vous avec votre patron.

Naruto sursauta, où était-il, que se passait-il, qu'était ce que tout ce bruit ? Des millions de questions ce bousculaient puis le brouillard se dégagea, il était au boulot et quelqu'un s'adressait à lui. Il leva la tête et regarda son interlocuteur. Il était grand brun, musclé, taillé en V et en costard cravate. L'homme le regardait et semblait visiblement irrité par son manque de réaction.

-Je vous demande pardon ? demande Naruto.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et ne sembla pas apprécier de devoir se répéter. Le blond ne savait que faire il était perdu et son téléphone professionnel qui se mettait à sonner. Voyant l'homme devant lui perdre patience face à ce téléphone qui ne cessait de sonner, Naruto décida de répondre tout en dévisageant le brun qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

- Uzumaki, secrétaire de Monsieur Hyuga j'écoute.

-_Naruto c'est moi…_

-Neji, euh je veux dire patron, où êtes-vous ?

L'homme en face de Naruto sembla cette fois plus qu'irriter. Il devait avoir rendez vous avec Neji Hyuga, le patron de Naruto et ne semblais pas content d'entendre Naruto lui demander où il se trouvait.

_-Euh bonne question._

-Comment ça bonne question ? demanda Naruto les sourcils haussé alors que ceux de l'homme face à lui ne cessait de se froncer

_-Je suis euh dans une rue… y a des poubelles… chuis euh derrière un bar… ou un cabaret et j'ai mal à la tête._

-Me dites pas que vous avez la gueule de bois !

_-Bah j'ai rendez vous demain avec Sasuke Uchiwa le grand patron de la boite et vu que l'entreprise coule j'avais besoin de me détendre._

-T'as… pardon… VOUS AVEZ UN RENDEZ VOUS AVEC L'AUTRE CON SANS CŒUR DE UCHIWA DEMAIN?! Vous allez me faire le plaisir de venir, de me donner mon congé de demain histoire que je ne croise pas l'autre connard et vous, vous allez vous mettre au boulot !

-Si je puis me permettre, interrompit l'homme face à lui, votre patron n'a pas rendez vous demain avec Sasuke Uchiwa.

-Ah oui, demanda Naruto, comment le savez vous ?

-Parce que c'est moi, et qu'on a rendez vous aujourd'hui.

-…

Un sourire sadique naquit sur les lèvres de l'homme alors que Naruto resta bête devant cette révélation.

-Je dois avouez que je ne pensais pas qu'un homme « travaillant » entre guillemet dans mon entreprise puisse me détester à ce point, mais au vu des « efforts » pour lesquels je vous paie une… misère je pense que je ferais mieux de vous renvoyez !

-Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Naruto.

-Eh bien oui je ne vous paie pas pour dormir et je pense que d'autre que vous seront très heureux de prendre votre place et feront de leur mieux pour ne pas me décevoir et qui sait peut être que cette personne ne me maquera pas de respect.

-Ecoutez moi bien, répliqua Naruto, je ne vous permets pas de me juger pour ce que vous avez pu voir ! C'est la première fois que je m'endors sur mon lieu de travail et...

-Et quoi ? Vous êtes viré, point. Bien que ce soit la première fois, ce sera aussi la dernière dans mon entreprise.

-T'a pas changé t'es toujours aussi con ma parole espèce de…

-Na-Naru ? L'interrompit une brune aux yeux couleur améthyste au joues rouges. Tu… Tu as dormis…au boulot ?

-Oui je… commença Naruto.

-Tu n'es pas super man je te signal ! Tu dois rentrez chez toi, je te suis reconnaissante d'aider à ce point mon cousin et la société mais tu ne peux pas faire le remplacement de Neji, d'Ino et Kiba. Arrête de rendre service à tout le monde tu vas te rendre malade !

-Ouai t'inquiète je viens d'être viré, j'aurais le temps de me reposer, répliqua Naruto d'un ton amère.

-Quoi ! Pourquoi ? demanda la jeune fille surprise.

-Le grand Patron ma viré, cracha t'il, je me suis endormis sur mon lieu de travail.

-… Vous êtes donc monsieur Uchiwa je présume, demanda t'elle au brun, écoutez en ce qui concerne Mr Uzumaki c'est la première fois et il n'a pas dormis depuis 37h il est épuisé mais il a fait son travail correctement en temps et en heure…

-Pff laisse tomber Hinata sérieux ça sert a rien, il est con est borné tu le feras pas changer d'avis.

-Monsieur Uchiwa ! Que faites-vous là ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Neji Hyuga qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce, les cheveux en pagailles, la chemise grande ouverte laissant à nue une peau laiteuse. Il sentait la vodka à plein nez et semblait avoir du mal à se concentrer.

-Notre rendez-vous est pour aujourd'hui monsieur Hyuga.

-… Ah bon... euh…Suivez moi dans mon bureau je vous pris, mon secrétaire nous apportera quelque chose à boire.

Quand les deux hommes entrèrent dans le bureau, Naruto ferma les yeux et souffla un bon coup pour se retenir de ne pas exploser. Mais pourquoi diable ne l'avait-il pas reconnu immédiatement ? Sasuke n'avait pourtant pas changé. Enfin, lui non plus n'avais pas beaucoup changé et pourtant, l'Uchiwa qui avait une excellente mémoire ne l'avait pas reconnu ou tout du moins avait très bien caché son jeu.

-Naruto ça va ? demanda Hinata.

-Oui oui très bien je vais aller chercher les cafés.

Naruto se leva et partit chercher au distributeur deux cafés, un noir bien serré ou il ajouta un nuage de lait et un sucré auquel il rajouta encore deux sucres. Il se dirigea vers le bureau, et, une fois le coude sur la poigné de la porte, il s'arrêta, inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage et entra. Les deux hommes à son entré cessèrent toutes conversations pour le dévisager.

-Désolé j'avais les deux mains prise je n'ai pas pu frapper avant d'entrer, s'excusa Naruto

Il donna au deux hommes leur boisson et commençait à quitter la pièce quand Sasuke Uchuiwa l'arrêta.

-On se connait ?

Quel connard ! Est-ce que ce goujat ne se rappelait vraiment pas de lui. Ca y est, il était plus qu'énervé, il jouerait lui aussi celui qui ne savait pas, hors de question de passait pour le mec incapable de tourner la page.

-Non je ne crois pas, répondit Naruto fière d'avoir su contrôler son intonation et d'y avoir ajouté un regard hautain.

-Vous mentez.

-Je vous demande pardon !? demanda Naruto indigné.

-Le café, la plupart des gens me servent un café bien noir et bien serré sans rien, or, il semblerait que vous connaissiez mes gouts étant donné que je trouve ce café très bon alors que beaucoup le trouverait trop sucré.

Et merde il aurait du cracher dans son café !

-De plus tout à l'heure lors de notre charmante conversation, continua t-il un sourire sadique aux lèvres, vous avez dit, je cite : « T'a pas changé t'es toujours aussi con »

Neji manqua de s'étouffer avec son café et Naruto du lui taper dans le dos pour ne pas qu'il s'étouffe pendant que Sasuke Uchiwa attendait visiblement des explications.

-On était dans le même collège, rien de plus.

-Il n'y a jamais eu de Uzumaki dans mon collège ou tout du moins aucun qui me connaisse assez pour connaitre mes gouts.

-Mes parents on divorcé au lycée et j'ai pris le nom de ma mère.

-… Votre tête ne me dis rien.

-C'est sans doute a cause ou des lentilles de couleur peut-être, j'en ai eu marre des compliments sur mes yeux.

-Ces compliment vous on rendu quelque peu… vaniteux.

- Là-dessus je ne crois pas que tu ais vraiment le droit de me donner une leçon.

-Qui est tu ? redemanda Sasuke qui semblait ne plus s'amuser et perdre patience.

-Naruto Uzumaki.

-… Naruto Namikaze…

-C'est ça, bon maintenant ciao je prends ma journée ! Ah non c'est vrai j'avais oublié, j'ai été viré !

-Nan tu reste !

Le brun l'avait prononcé d'un ton si sec et d'une voix si roque que Naruto sursauta et ne pu plus faire le moindre mouvement.

-Faudrait savoir ce que tu… vous voulez mônsieur Uchiwa.

-Je sais ce que je veux et je veux que tu deviennes mon nouveau secrétaire.

-Pardon ? Neji et Naruto avaient réagi en même temps à la déclaration de l'Uchiwa.

-Vous m'avez très bien compris.

-Je refuse ! cria presque Naruto.

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

-Si je l'ai, je peux toujours démissionner.

-Tu ne pourras plus jamais travailler, tu connais mon influence et je suis parfaitement capable de te fermer toutes les portes qui pourraient s'ouvrir a toi et tu le sais parfaitement.

Le regard de Naruto était rempli de haine à cet instant mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il était dos au mur et Sasuke le tenait fermement. Il n'avait pas le choix finalement, il accepta a contre cœur.

-Parfait, range tes affaires tu commence lundi.

-Génial… J'ai hâte ! répondit ironiquement Naruto.

******* Le lundi matin en question *******

D'aussi loin qu'ils se souviennent, Naruto avait toujours haït le lundi matin. L'instant où le réveille sonnais été sans doute le plus douloureux. Fini le week-end, fini la grâce mat' et le repos, bonjour la semaine de travail intensif qui commençait. Pourtant ce lundi et tout ceux qui le succéderait jusqu'à sa retraite seront encore pire que tout ceux (à une exception près) qu'il avait connu jusqu'à maintenant en effet, il allait travailler avec l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde : Sasuke Uchiwa !

Naruto hésita entre prendre son temps et arriver en retard au travail ou arrivé à l'heure, mais la première étant comme signé son arrêt de mort, il décida d'arrivé quelques minutes à l'avance.

Il arriva malheureuse une demie heure en retard, essoufflé devant le bureau de l'Uchiwa et frappa à la porte avant d'entrer. La pièce était immense, les murs faces a lui et à sa droite n'était que de grande fenêtre montrant une vue magnifique qui devait l'être encore plus la nuit. Le bureau ou trônait l'Uchiwa en imposait, il donnait l'impression de veiller sur la ville et d'avoir un total control dessus, tel un roi.

-Tu es en retard.

Sasuke n'avait pas levé les yeux et avait prononcé ces mots d'un ton calme qui faisait froid dans le dos mais il était hors de question pour l'Uzumaki de ce montrer intimidé par ce sans cœur.

-Il y a eu un suicide et…

-Je me moque des explications arrange toi pour arriver à l'heure dorénavant.

Les poings et les dents serrés, Naruto fit l'effort de garder son calme et ne répondit rien. Soudain Sasuke leva la tête et le regarda. Intensément. Haineusement. Comme si il rêvait de le voir bruler en enfer.

-Que fait tu encore là, tu as du travail qui t'attends.

-Tsss.

Naruto sortit de la salle tout en murmurant un « gros con ».

Il commença à refermer la porte quand un pied l'en empêcha et qu'une main lui attrapa le bras pour le faire de nouveau rentrer dans le bureau avant de heurter violemment le mur et de se retrouver bloqué entre le mur et le brun dont les bras était disposé de chaque coté de sa tête empêchant tout issu.

-Cesse ce jeu Naruto.

-Je fais ce que je veux Sasuke, je ne te dois plus rien. Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre.

- Moque-toi de moi. Ecoute moi bien Naruto, je te conseil de bien te tenir c'est clair.

Devant la stature imposante de l'Uchiwa, l'Uzumaki n'osa pas répliquer et ce contenta de garder les sourcils fronçaient. Il valait mieux pour lui faire ce qu'on lui demandait et comme ça, il n'aurait pas besoin de parler à l'Uchiwa.

******* Trois mois plus tard *******

_-Je casse._

_-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?_

_-Tu refuse de coucher avec moi. _

_-Qu… quoi ?_

_-Tu m'as parfaitement compris Naruto._

_-Mais Sasuke je… j'peux pas j'te jure mais je veux pas que tu me quitte._

_-Peu importe, au revoir._

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut en entendant le klaxon, encore ces souvenirs à la con qui refaisaient surface. Il ouvrit la fenêtre de la limousine pour prendre une grande bouffé d'air frais.

-Un mauvais rêve ?

Naruto se tourna vers la voix rauque et la fusilla du regard.

-Pire que ça encore, le pire cauchemar de ma vie, répondit le blond.

- Aurais-tu rêvé de moi par hasard ?

-… Ne rêve pas Sasuke, il n'y a pas que toi sur terre.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu as rêvé de moi.

-Nan !

-Tu mens mal.

-Bon ok… J'ai rêvé que tu étais mort et que…

Sasuke se rapprocha félinement de Naruto et pris son menton entre ses doigts.

-Le pire cauchemar de ta vie c'est ma mort. Je suis flatté !

-J'ai… je n'ai pas fini de raconter.

-… vas y raconte je suis impatient de connaitre la suite.

-Et… et alors que je fêtais ta mort...

-Tu fêtais ma mort ? demanda Sasuke, un sourire en coin et un haussement de sourcil.

-Parfaitement ! Et bah devine quoi, et ben… pas de chance t'as ressuscité uniquement pour me faire chier et…

-Et j'ai gâché la fête.

-Parfaitement et…

-Et j'ai bu tout le champagne.

-Exactement et…

-Et j'ai mangé tout les petits fours ?

-Oui et toute les cacahuètes ! ... Mais… Qu'est ce que je raconte ?...

Sasuke éclata de rire

-Tu mens vraiment mal et tu t'enfonce dans tes mensonges de façon assez comique.

-J'ai pas menti.

-Arrête c'est plus drôle.

-Mais je n'ai pas menti ! … Ok les cacahuètes c'était des craques mais… Arrête de rire…

-T'as rêvé de quoi sérieusement?

-Peu importe, au revoir.

Sasuke tiqua et alors que Naruto s'apprêtait à descendre de la limousine qui c'était garé devant chez lui, l'Uchiwa tapa trois fois sur le toit de la voiture et les portières se verrouillèrent.

-… C'est pas drôle…

-Ce n'est pas censé l'être, ça tombe bien.

-Arrête ça me fait pas rire du tout ! Demande au chauffeur d'ouvrir.

-Non.

-Si ! Ouvre !

-J'ai – dit – non !

-Sasuke s'il te plait ouvre cette putain de portière à la con.

-Dit moi d'abord pourquoi tu me déteste autant.

-Tu me pose vraiment la question ?

-Oui.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule là !

-Non je ne me paie pas de ta tête je veux vraiment connaitre la réponse.

-Comme tu voudras...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu le premier chapitre de cette fic, et pour ceux que ça intéresse:

A suivre, _**Chapitre II : Sasuke je t'ai aimé**_


	2. Chapitre II : Sasuke je t'ai aimé

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto

Raiting : M, vocabulaire incorrect, allusion au rapport sexuel (mais pas de description, pas de lemon) et pas envie de prendre de risque.

Note : Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Résumé : Naruto devient le secrétaire de l'homme qui l'a rejeté quelques années plus tôt et retombe amoureux de lui. Pourra t-il pardonner et faire abstraction de ses sentiments envers Sasuke ? Et que ce cache derrière le comportement de ce dernier ?

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Mama** et **sa14**: J'espère juste que la suite vous plaira autant que le début… Merci pour vos review en tout cas, ça me fait très plaisir.^^

**joma91 **: Ils se sont connu ils avaient environ 14 voir 15ans, ils en ont environ 25 au moment de l'histoire il est donc normal qu'ils aient changé en 10 ans et qu'ils ne se soient pas reconnus de suite. Je ne sais pas encore s'il va y avoir 3 ou 4 chapitre, je me tâte encore. En tout cas merci pour ta review.

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris trois minutes pour écrire un petit (voir grand pour certain) mot. Je tiens à dire que je ne me vexe pas pour de simple remarque alors n'hésitez pas, tout est dans la façon de le dire !**

* * *

_**Professionnellement Sentimental**_

**Chapitre II : Sasuke je t'ai aimé.**

-Au collège, les gens avaient déjà peur de toi à cette époque et du coup, même si on était un couple assez spécial voir même écœurant vis-à-vis des autres, on a jamais était insultés ou frappés.

-C'est pour ça que tu me détestes, demanda t'il avec un haussement de sourcil.

-Tu peux me laisser raconter mon histoire tranquille ?!

-Hmm.

-Merci. Bref j'en étais où ? Ah oui, et donc je parlais librement de mes relations avec les filles qui restaient pour moi de bonnes amies. Et un jour elles m'ont tout raconté et elles m'ont dit pourquoi tu sortais avec moi. Au début j'y croyais pas mais j'ai était forcé de les croire plus tard.

-Oh… Histoire que j'en connaisse un peu plus sur ma vie tu peux me dire pourquoi je sortais avec toi ?

-Pour le cul et pour provoquer tes parents. On sait tout les deux que quand ta mère est morte elle n'a légué sa fortune qu'à toi, que du coup t'étais plus riche que ton père, et que ta belle mère ne t'aimait pas à cause de ça et que tu faisais toujours tout pour la faire chier. Et puis quand je l'avais rencontré elle m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'aimait pas les homos.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi.

-Nan c'est vrai et tu le sais très bien ! Et un jour, tu es venu et tu m'as posé un ultimatum. Tu m'as dit : « _Je casse » _et lorsque je t'ai demandé pourquoi, tu m'as répondu :_ « __Tu refuse de coucher avec moi » _et je t'ai dis que je ne pouvais pas et tu m'as répondu :…

-Peu importe, au revoir…

-Exactement. J'ai eu le cœur brisé ! Tu ne sortais avec moi que pour le sexe et pour provoquer tes parents, tu n'en avais rien à faire de moi ! Tout ceux en quoi je croyais c'est effondré et je suis tombé de très haut. Et donc j'ai pleuré et pleuré ! Puis au bout de quatre jours de larmes, le manque c'est fait ressentir, j'avais besoin de toi et tant pis si pour cela je devais m'offrir à toi et je suis donc venu te voir, je t'ai sourie et je t'ai dis que j'acceptais de coucher avec toi et toi, qu'est ce que tu m'as répondu ?! « Désolé j'ai trouvé une autre conne à sauter ! » Et après ça je t'ai vu te taper toutes les filles du collège tomber dans tes draps pour ouvrir leurs cuisses, même mes amies y sont passées. Et toi, tu me regardais de haut au début et je me sentais mal, je souffrais et tu ne me parlais que pour me dire de dégager ou de me taire ! Puis, du jour au lendemain, tu t'es mis à m'ignorer, tu faisais comme si je n'existais plus. Et ça m'as détruit, je me suis dis que le suicide serais le seul moyen d'attirer ton attention, tu étais à quand j'ai sauté du toit mais t'as pas bougé. Et manque de pot, j'ai survécu et tu as carrément changé de collège pour ne plus me voir, finit-il une pointe de tristesse et d'amertume dans la voix.

- Ça ne c'est pas passé comme ça ! cria presque le brun.

-Si ! Si c'est exactement comme ça que ça c'est passé ! répliqua Naruto encore plus fort.

-Tu mens. Je sais très bien que tu mens Naruto !

-Tu ne sais rien du tout ! Rien ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu après que tu m'ais abandonné ! Tu ne sais pas ! Maintenant ouvre cette putain de portière à la con !

Sasuke semblait fulminer et prêt à lever la main sur Naruto mais il se contenta de frapper une nouvelle fois sur le toit de la voiture. Le blond attrapa la portière et entendit le brun qui semblais avoir repris le contrôle de lui-même lui dire que demain il ferait comme si de rien était. Naruto sortit de la voiture, cracha un bref au revoir et claqua la portière de toute ses forces puis entendant un gros bruit rouvrit la portière, remis la ceinture de sécurité correctement et claqua une fois de plus la porte en jurant sous le regard amusé des passants et du chauffeur de la limousine.

*******Le lendemain*******

Naruto était arrivé une heure à l'avance et depuis son arrivé, faisait les cents pas devant les grandes portes automatiques en verre de son boulot qui ne cessait de s'ouvrir et de se refermer à cause de son passage. Il aurait pu faire des heures sup' et profiter de son avance pour se mettre à travailler mais hors de question de faire profiter à l'autre Uchiwa de sa présence hors des heures du contrat.

Puis il rentra dans le grand hall où se trouvait face à lui un grand bureau ou différentes femmes se trouvées à l'accueil avec au devant elle le drapeau d'un pays signifiant la langue qu'elles maitrisaient. Il se dirigea vers les grands ascenseurs et appuya sur le bouton d'appelle des trois ascenseurs et monta dans le premier qui s'ouvrit. Une femme enceinte avec un enfant d'environ cinq ans monta avec lui ainsi qu'un homme âgé et au moment ou l'ascenseur allait se fermer, un homme de l'âge de Naruto bloqua la porte avec sa mallette, s'excusa et appuya sur le bouton de son étage. L'ascenseur était grand et de multiples boutons avec lesquels l'enfant semblait s'amuser en appuyant sur tout les bouton les faisant s'arrêter à tout les étages irritant au plus haut point l'homme d'affaire pressé. Alors que Naruto détourné les yeux de l'enfant pour regarder au dessus de la porte pour savoir à quel étage il était, les lumières s'éteignirent, l'ascenseur s'arrêta, la femme paniqua… et l'enfant rigola.

L'homme se mit à appuyer sur le bouton d'appelle frénétiquement.

-Ca ne sert à rien de s'exciter sur le bouton, déclara Naruto.

-J'ai un rendez vous très important avec monsieur Uchiwa dans dix minutes, et si je ne suis pas à l'heure, que ce soit à cause de l'ascenseur ou non, croyez moi je suis dans la merde ! répliqua l'homme. Mais pourquoi est ce que je prends toujours l'ascenseur du milieu.

Quand il réfléchissait, Naruto aussi était dans la merde, Sasuke lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'acceptait aucun retard quelle que soit la raison de ce retard. De plus, s'étant disputé avec lui la veille, il n'espérait aucun traitement de faveur. Naruto soupira. Cette journée commençait mal. Mais bon à part être viré il ne pouvait rien arriver de pire.

Soudainement, la femme se mit à gémir, Naruto se pencha vers elle pour lui demandait si tout allait bien.

-Non… j'ai des contractions… je crois que le bébé arrive, articula t'elle entre deux gémissements.

Naruto paniqué et ne sachant que faire se tourna vers le plus âgé pour lui demander conseil et c'est alors qu'il vit ce dernier en manque d'aire se tenant aux barres à l'arrière de l'ascenseur avec la tête fixant le sol.

-Monsieur un problème ? paniqua Naruto encore plus.

-Je suis claustrophobe, et mes problèmes cardiaques ne m'aident pas !

-C'est pas vrai, hurla l'homme d'affaire, non seulement je vais être en retard au rendez vous le plus important de ma vie mais en plus je me retrouve coincé avec une bande de bras cassé, un sal mioche mal élevé, une femme qui arrête pas de se plaindre, un vieux sur le point de clamser et pour finir mère Theresa complètement débile, un bonjour la journée.

Naruto le regarda et était sur le point de l'envoyer bouler mais le vieux et la femme semblait avoir besoin de lui. Il fit donc s'assoir le vieil homme et aida la femme à respirer mais le petit garçon, ce retrouvant bloqué dans un ascenseur avec ça mère gémissant, un vieil homme en train de suffoquer et un homme stressait comme pas deux qui ne cessait de se plaindre se mit à paniquer et à crier ce qui n'aida personne à ce calmer.

Naruto au boude cinq minutes n'en pouvait déjà plus, il était fatigué et à bout de nerfs, il allait péter un câble.

_-« Naruto tu es là ? »_

Cette voix il la reconnaissait, c'était celle de Sasuke, il lui parlait de l'interphone de l'ascenseur. Naruto n'avait jamais était aussi content d'entendre sa voix depuis qu'il n'était plus ensemble.

-Sasuke ! Dieu merci tu va pouvoir appeler les secours.

-_« J'ai demandé à Kiba de le faire à l'instant, tu vas bien. »_

-Pas vraiment, on à un gosse paniqué, une femme enceinte qui à des contractions, un vieux claustrophobe et cardiaque et un homme agité comme une puce.

-_« … pourquoi ça m'étonne pas que ça tombe sur toi ? »_

-Parce que ça tombe TOUJOURS sur moi.

_-« Ouai c'est peut être ça. Et toi personnellement ça va ? Tu te sens bien ? »_

Naruto fut surpris de la question, c'est comme si Sasuke s'inquiétait pour lui, ou tout du moins, c'est l'impression qu'il donnait.

-_« Naruto ? »_

-Oui pardon je vais bien.

-_« Pff répond quand je te parle tu m'as fait peur j'ai crus qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ! »_

Soudain la femme hurla, la contraction se faisait plus forte.

-Sasuke aide moi je fais quoi ?

_-«D'abord… La ferme le mioche calme toi il va rien t'arriver ! Ensuite … Madame, Monsieur vous m'entendez ? »_

_-_Oui… répondirent la femme et le vieil homme.

_-« Je veux que vous fassiez ce que je vous demande. D'abord fermez les yeux et respirait avec moi, on inspire*inspiration*, on retient son souffle deux secondes, et on expire *expiration* et on recommence on inspire, on retient son souffle… et on expire… Maintenant on s'imagine un tableau noir comme ceux de l'école et on imagine, écrit à la craie, les nombres un deux et trois. En dessous de ces nombres, il y a trois carte postale avec des destinations de rêves vous le voyez ? »_

Naruto regardait les deux personnes à qui s'adressait Sasuke hocher la tête, ils étaient calmes au point d'oublier que leur interlocuteur n'était pas présent dans l'ascenseur. De plus il constata que le petit et l'homme c'était eux aussi laissait bercer par la douce voix de Sasuke et avaient fermé les yeux et Naruto en fit de même se laissant lui aussi enlacé par la voix grave mais tendre de Sasuke Uchiwa.

-_« Il y a une carte avec du sable blanc et des cocotiers juste à coté de la mer bleu turquoise. Rentrait dans cette carte postale. Ca y est, vous y êtes, sur une ile paradisiaque, la chaleur ne vous étouffe pas il vous dore juste la peau. Le sable est chaud mais ne vous brule pas, il vous caresse juste les pieds. La mer, n'est pas froide au contraire, elle vous enlace par sa chaleur. »_

Il continua de parler d'une voix calme, l'enfant c'était endormi, les contractions de la femme avait cessé et un large sourire avait fait place sur son visage, l'homme d'affaire semblait reposé tout comme le vieux. Quant à Naruto, la voix de son patron l'embêté autant qu'elle l'apaisait. Cette voix, c'était celle qui prenait plus jeune quand il faisait des promesses de milles et une merveilles qu'il offrirait à Naruto. Celle qui lui faisait quand ils étaient seuls, rien que tout les deux et que Sasuke l'embrassait délicatement, l'enlaçait comme si Naruto pouvait se briser d'une minutes à l'autre mais le tenait assez pour être sur qu'il ne puisse s'en allait.

Soudain, les lumières se rallumèrent et une trappe au dessus de leur tête s'ouvrit et ils purent apercevoir des pompiers qui leur expliquait que le câble avait était endommagé de manière volontaire et qu'il valait mieux éviter tout mouvement brusque. Ils expliquèrent qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'entraide pour monter les un après les autres.

-Bon, voilà ce que je propose intervint Naruto, on fait monter le petit en premier, ensuite on passe madame, ensuite vous monsieur et ensuite vous et moi en dernier. Ça convient à tout le monde.

-Nan pas vraiment, déclara l'homme d'affaire. Que les femmes et les enfant passe d'abord je veux bien mais le vieux il peut attendre nan ? Qu'il meurt maintenant ou dans les cinq prochaines années on s'en fout, je demande à passer avant.

-Vous êtes vraiment con et égoïste ma parole ! Bon on y va, allez vient bonhomme.

Naruto attrapa le petit par les hanches, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et le souleva au dessus de sa tête. Les pompiers attrapèrent l'enfant en dessous des épaules et l'obligèrent à allez voir un médecin qui c'était déplacé. Naruto passa la femme enceinte avec beaucoup de précaution et au moment de soulever la personne âgé, le câble fit un drôle de bruit et l'homme d'affaire monta sur les épaules de Naruto sans le consentement de ce dernier et s'agrippa à un pompier pendant que les autres avaient attrapé l'homme âgé. Le mouvement fut trop brusque et le câble continua de craquer.

Sasuke apparut, ses yeux avait l'air paniqué, il regarda même les pompiers de manière affolé les pompiers qui étaient entrain de débattre pour savoir si oui ou non c'était trop dangereux de le faire sauter pour monter sur le toi de l'ascenseur puis ils conclurent que c'était trop dangereux et qu'il leur fallait une autre solution.

Soudain le câble se remit a faire du bruit et l'ascenseur se mit à bouger.

-Saute !cria Sasuke.

-Quoi t'es malade.

-Je te rattraperais, promis le brun.

-Et si tu n'y arrive pas, paniqua Naruto.

-Fais-moi confiance.

Sasuke l'avait dit dans un murmure et cela avait totalement calmé Naruto. C'était aussi une des phrases que lui répété Sasuke en cas de danger quand ils étaient jeunes et Naruto n'avait jamais regretté de lui avoir fait confiance à ces moments là. Il ferma donc les yeux et sauta, le câble sauta et l'ascenseur descendit et atterrit dans un grand bruit sourd. Quand Naruto ouvra les yeux il ne vis que Sasuke qui l'avait rattrapé et qui le tenait tellement fort que le blond en avait mal au poigné. La main de Sasuke qui ne le tenait pas était accroché à la porte métallique de l'étage qui avait était ouverte de force par les pompiers, et sa main glissait.

-Sasuke ce n'est pas grave lâche moi.

-Nan mais ça va pas la tête !

-Tu vas tomber avec moi sinon abrutit.

-Tant pis je ne te laisserais pas tomber! Pas cette fois.

Et d'un coup le brun se projeta en arrière et le blond se retrouva tiré vers le haut pour finir sur le torse de Sasuke qui était allongé par terre. L'Uchiwa avait le souffle saccadé et la main qui se tenait à la porte métallique vint ce perdre dans les cheveux Naruto en une douce caresse et l'autre main avait quitté son poigné pour exécuter des va et vient dans son dos tout en murmurant un doux « c'est finit ». Sasuke avait posé son menton sur le haut du crâne de Naruto. Ce dernier pouvait sentir son souffle se perdre dans ses cheveux, son torse se lever contre le sien au rythme de sa respiration, son parfum viril. La tête lui tournait, ses sens s'affolait ses yeux picotaient.

Il avait frôlait la mort mais ce n'est pas se qui l'inquiété, c'était le faite que quand Sasuke le tenait il s'était dit qu'il ne voulait pas l'emporter avec, que quand l'autre lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance et qu'il l'avait fait et que maintenant qu'il était dans les bras de son patron et que ce dernier était d'une douceur extrême, il se sentait bien et il voulait y rester, son cœur battait la chamade comme au collège. Merde ! Impossible ! Inimaginable ! Il ne pouvait pas retomber amoureux de Sasuke Uchiwa ! Il ne DEVAIT pas ! C'était juste le coup de l'émotion, rien d'autre tenta t-il de ce rassurer.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce deuxième chapitre , et pour ceux que ça intéresse:

A suivre, _**Chapitre III (connais pas encore le nom...)  
**_


	3. Chaptre III: Uchiwa, je ne te crois pas!

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto

Raiting : M, vocabulaire incorrect, allusion au rapport sexuel (mais pas de description, pas de lemon) et pas envie de prendre de risque.

Note : Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Résumé : Naruto devient le secrétaire de l'homme qui l'a rejeté quelques années plus tôt et retombe amoureux de lui. Pourra t-il pardonner et faire abstraction de ses sentiments envers Sasuke ? Et que ce cache derrière le comportement de ce dernier ?

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes**** :**

**Sylman :** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas.

**Gayel** : Je l'aime bien moi le connard dans l'ascenseur, il a servit à quelque chose au moins ! Mais je ne vais pas vraiment m'attarder sur le sujet enfaite dans la fic. Pour savoir qui a coupé le câble, il faut lire la suite :p Merci pour ta review.

**Sam** : Merci pour ta review et contente que jusque là l'histoire t'ai plu.

**karin** /Voilà la suite ! En tout cas merci pour ta review.

**Eternelle-blue :** Merci j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Encore merci.

Merci à tous pour vos review et merci aussi à ceux qui lise.^^

* * *

_**Professionnellement Sentimental**_

**Chapitre III : Uchiwa, je ne te crois pas !**

Naruto resta un petit moment dans les bras de Sasuke avant de se relever à l'aide de ses bras, se retrouvant nez a nez avec son patron dans une position quelque peu ambigüe. Se giflant mentalement pour la chaleur qui lui montait aux joues, il tenta après de se relever mais ses jambes ne le soulevèrent pas et il retomba de tout son long sur le corps de l'Uchiwa.

-Ne vous en faites pas monsieur, c'est normal, vous avez subit un choc rien de plus, intervint un pompier.

Naruto sentit Sasuke le pousser sur coté. Ca y est, son moment de gentillesse est passé pour cette année pensa Naruto mais alors qu'il tenta de se mettre debout pour la seconde fois, deux bras musclés l'attrapèrent pour le porter. Naruto se retrouva donc sur l'épaule du brun, porté comme un sac a patate.

-Je te ramène chez toi, déclara froidement l'Uchiwa.

-Ah non ! Hors de question je ne suis pas venu pour rien ! Et je n'ai pas subit le coup de l'ascenseur pour repartir comme ca, il faut que je me change les idées.

-… Tu es têtu comme une mule.

-Ouai maintenant repose moi.

-Je te poserais sur ta chaise.

-Nan c'est bon.

-J'insiste, répliqua le brun en continuant d'avancer dans le couloir avant de tourner à gauche, de se diriger vers un bureau en bois claire et de poser le paquet sur une chaise en cuire confortable. Il avait posé le blond comme on pose un nourrisson dans son berceau.

C'était plus de douceur que Naruto ne pouvais en supporter, son cœur lui faisait mal et il se surprenait à être heureux de l'attention que lui portait le brun, il fallait vite se reprendre.

-C'est bon maintenant, fout moi la paix ! cria presque Naruto avant de se mettre à taper sur son clavier d'ordinateur de façon un peu trop sec.

-Tu devrais allumer ton ordi…

Naruto devint écarlate et appuya d'un geste brusque sur le pauvre ordinateur. Il aurait aimé que Sasuke soit partit après ça mais nan il resta et vi même le « bonjour et bienvenue Naru-sama » qu'affichait son ordinateur. Il s'attendait donc à une réflexion du genre, « vous n'êtes pas ici pour personnaliser votre ordinateur monsieur Uzumaki ! » Mais il n'entendit qu'un petit ricanement. Alors qu'il allait se tourner vers son ancien petit copain, il sentit un souffle dans sa nuque et entendit une voix grave et particulièrement sexy lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-Ca t'excite toujours autant ton surnom… Na-ru.

-Ca… Ca n'a rien avoir avec toi !

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'il y avait un quelconque rapport avec moi.

-…

-Et oui Naru, tu t'es vendu tout seul.

-Ne m'appelle pas NARU !

Naruto s'était retourné brusquement avait sans faire exprès donné un coup de coude dans le nez de Sasuke et avait hurlé le « naru ». Il avait eu peur, très peur. Quand Sasuke l'appelé naru, c'était quand ils étaient tout les deux et qu'ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser et qu'entre deux baiser, Naruto regardait Sasuke tandis que ce dernier l'appelé par son sobriquet avant de déposer un baiser papillons, de redire son surnom, de le ré embrasser, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que Naruto soit mort écrasé sous cette tonne de bonheur !

-Mon nez Naruto…

-Pa… Pardon j'ai pas… tu m'as surpris… je… désolé.

-Ca va c'est bon j'ai compris, fais gaffe la prochaine fois idiot tu m'as fais mal.

-Chochotte !

Lorsqu'il vit le sourcil de Sasuke se lever, Naruto compris son erreur. Il venait de traiter son patron de chochotte ! Quel con ! Décidément, c'était une journée de merde !

-Monsieur Uchiwa, intervint un policier, excusez moi de vous déranger, nous venons d'interpeler un suspect qui pourrait être la personne ayant coupé le câble.

- Amenez-le ! ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec et froid.

L'homme qui arriva devant eux, Naruto le connaissait déjà, l'Uchiwa avait eut un rendez vous quelques jours plutôt pour trouver un nouveau dirigeant pour une de ses entreprises.

-C'est pour éliminer la concurrence, n'est ce pas.

Ce n'était pas une question, ça tout les gens présent l'avaient remarqué. Naruto trouvait le ton de son patron plus froid que d'habitude au point que Naruto eut des sueurs froides et des frissons dans le dos. Même quand il avait dit à Naruto qu'il souhaitait leur séparation, son ton n'était pas aussi dur.

-Je veux ce poste ! Je vous en supplie ! Ma femme est très malade et mon fils aussi je n'ai pas les moyens de les soigner tout les deux. Et puis cet homme d'affaire, c'est MON projet qu'il avait l'intention de vous présenter, il m'a volé mon idée.

-Vous auriez pu tuer d'autre gens.

-C'était pas prévu, normalement il n'y avait que lui qui arriverait, d'après mes calculs, à cette heure, en plus il ne prend que l'ascenseur du milieu. De toute évidence, j'ai oublié la donnée « imprévu » dans mon équation.

Personne n'avait remarqué que Sasuke avait bougé, chose rare vu que ce n'était pas le genre d'homme qui passait inaperçu, mais tout le monde le remarqua au moment où la tête du pauvre homme vint percuter le mur dans un grand bruit sourd. Naruto resta interdit devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. L'Uchiwa avait, avec l'aide de sa seule main droite, attrapé la tête de l'homme et l'avait aplati contre le mur à la gauche Sasuke. L'homme pissait le sang mais personne ne bougea, pas même le policier semblait avoir trop peur pour oser contredire le brun.

-Je… Je suis désolé...

-Lorsque la vie de Naruto est en jeu, je ne pardonne pas, je tue.

Les yeux de Naruto sortir de leur orbites, ca faisait trop pour une seule et même journée. Il avait failli mourir, était en train de retomber amoureux de son patron, venait d'apprendre qu'il était en faite victime d'une tentative d'assassinat dont il n'était pas la cible, il venait de voir un homme se faire écraser la tête contre le mur par l'Uchiwa et ce avec une seule main, et enfin pour finir, son ancien petit copain venait de faire une sacrée déclaration, plutôt déconcertante.

-C'est bon Sasuke… commença timidement Naruto, le policier attends, s'il te plaît… lâche la tête du monsieur…

Sasuke regarda Naruto, ferma les yeux et soupira pour reprendre contenance puis il lâcha la tête du pauvre homme qui s'écroula parterre. Après ca, l'Uchiwa resta enfermé dans son bureau toute la journée et demanda à ne pas être dérangé.

Le lendemain, Naruto ne vis pas non plus son patron le matin. Puis, le soir venu, fatigué de ce silence qui régnait alors que dans sa tête des millions de questions se bousculait, il frappa à la porte de l'Uchiwa avant d'entrer sans avoir eu le consentement de ce dernier.

-Je ne t'ai pas dit d'entrer, déclara froidement le brun.

-Peut être mais j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

-Si c'est pour une augmentation la réponse est non, ta paie et plus que correct et tu n'as fais aucune heure sup' jusqu'à maintenant.

-J'ai même pas le droit à une prime de risque pour… mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi, je ne suis pas là pour ça. Pourquoi t'être énervé contre l'homme en prétendant que tu en avais quelque chose à faire de ce qui pouvait m'arriver. De plus, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as nié lorsque je t'ai raconté les faits, de notre séparation.

-…

-Quoi !? J'ai envie de savoir parce que ca me saoule de tourner en rond, toi tu m'as demandé ce qui c'était passé alors j'ai le droit d'en faire de même nan ?! S'énerva Naruto.

-…

-T'as perdu ta langue.

-Une prime de risque ? répéta Sasuke visiblement surpris.

-Bah oui je suis en danger quand je viens au boulot, j'ai faillis me faire tuer donc… Et attends essaie pas de changer de sujet !

Les yeux de Naruto se froncèrent de détermination et ceux de l'Uchiwa d'irritation mais le blond ne se découragea pas pour autant, il attrapa un des sièges qui était face au bureau du brun et il s'assit posa ses coudes sur le bureau puis plongea ses yeux bleu azure dans les yeux noir de son interlocuteur. Son ancien petit ami soupira, posa son stylo et se mit à fixer Naruto.

-Je te préviens, si tu m'interromps ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, je m'arrête définitivement, prévenu Sasuke.

-Hmm…

-Lorsqu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble, je me suis dit que de toute façon, je ne pouvais pas être le seul garçon homo et qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal à ce que le soit ensemble. Lorsque des filles m'ont dit que ce n'était qu'un pari, que tu devais sortir avec moi pendant un an je me suis dis qu'elles mentaient et qu'elle voulait juste nous séparer. Et puis tes amies sont venues me voir et elles m'ont dit que même si elles t'aimaient bien, sortir avec moi juste pour une petite centaine d'euro, elles trouvaient ça dégueulasse. Je les ai envoyé bouler mais elles m'ont dit que tu avais dit que tu me trouvais répugnant rien qu'en me regardant et que si je ne les croyais pas, je n'avais qu'à te proposer de coucher avec moi et que tu refuserais. Et quand je l'ai fait, tu m'as dit non et j'ai alors réalisé que l'amour m'avait rendu aveugle et que t'en avait rien à faire de moi, que tout ce que tu voulais c'était de l'argent. Puis après, tout c'est passé si vite. Je pouvait plus te regarder en face parce que ça me faisait mal et que j'aurais était capable de sortir avec toi-même si tu ne m'aimait pas, alors… alors j'ai décidé d'être méchant avec toi mais… ça me faisais mal alors j'ai décidé de t'ignorer.

-… tu te fous de ma gueule là ?

-Nan.

-Et tu vas me faire croire que tu pensais que j'avais sauté pour le fun !

-Nan, j'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi t'avais vraiment sauté. Enfaite, je pensais au départ que tu voulais juste à tout prix les cent euro alors que tu faisais le mariol mais que tu ne sauterais pas. Et quand tu as sauté… Mais je crois bien que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

-Je… Je te crois pas ! Tu mens ! Je sais pas ce que tu me veux ni pourquoi tu me mens mais laisse tomber, je suis pas intéressé ! D'ailleurs laisse tomber, je démissionne ! Je me casse je veux plus te voir !

Naruto se leva furieux et partit en ignorant les appelles de son patron.

******* Une semaine après *******

Les jours avaient passé et Naruto n'était toujours pas sortit de chez lui, ne répondait au nombreux appelle et ne prenait même pas la peine d'écouter les messages sur ses téléphones, que ce soit le fix ou le portable, il se contentait de regarder la télé. Il pensait beaucoup a son patron. Comment avait-il put tomber amoureux de lui une première fois ? Et surtout, après tout ce que ce dernier lui avait fait subir, comment a-t-il pu retomber une nouvelle fois amoureux de lui. Et pourquoi est ce qu'il pensait à lui à longueur de journée ? Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas l'oublier ne serait ce qu'une journée pour pouvoir vivre un petit peu.

Naruto soupira, ça tourné pas rond chez lui ou alors ça tournait trop dans sa tête parce que cette question, il se l'était déjà posé, il en était sur ! Il s'était perdu en plein milieux de ses pensait et il ne trouvait aucun moyens d'en sortir, il éteignit la télé, se leva et alla dans sa chambre ou se trouvait un vieil ordinateur et il l'alluma et un bruit infernal semblable à un avion qui décolle confirma que l'ordinateur fonctionné. Une heure après environ, l'ordinateur avait fini de s'allumer.

Et alors qu'il allait sur facebook pour voir les « news », il vit qu'il y avait une fête organisé par son ancien collège. Il décida donc d'éclaircir toute cette histoire et d'aller voir ses anciennes amies qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis longtemps, il répondit donc à l'invitation qu'on lui avait envoyé.

******* Encore une semaine après*******

Jean noir taille basse, t-shirt large orange, basket Adidas noir avec des lacets orange, Naruto se regardé avec une tête de blasé, finalement il n'était pas sur de vouloir y aller, mais bon… trop tard maintenant et puis il était loin d'être un lâche, lui, il tenait ses paroles. Il se regarda une fois de plus dans le miroir et força un sourire comme il savait si bien le faire quand il était jeune. Il pris sa voiture, ou plutôt son tas de ferraille et partit à son ancien lycée.

Quand il rentra dans le hall, beaucoup de regard se posèrent sur lui. C'est vrai que la dernier fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était le jour ou il avait sauté du toit et qu'il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles à tout le monde après ça.

-Naaaruuutooo ! C'est bien toi. Olala, qu'est ce que tu as changé ! Tu es beaucoup plus beau qu'au collège !

-Merci Sakura.

-De rien. Dis moi, t'as des nouvelles de Sasuke ? demanda la fille aux cheveux rose.

-… Je l'ai vu il y a pas longtemps mais…

-Il est toujours aussi beau ? Attends… Vos sortez encore ensemble après tout ce temps ?

-Nan, s'écria Naruto.

-C'est vrai, il est devenu moche ?!

-De quoi tu parle Sakura, demanda Naruto perdu.

-Bah je t'ai demandé s'il était toujours aussi beau et tu m'as répondu non.

-Non je voulais dire qu'on est plus ensemble, rectifia Naruto.

-Ah d'accord. Donc il est toujours beau ? Insista la jeune fille une fois de plus.

-Euh oui… Euh Nan !

Naruto se frappa mentalement, qu'est ce qui lui prenait de dire qu'il était beau, ok il était magnifique mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui faire un compliment sur sa beauté. Nan d'ailleurs après mur réflexion, même mentalement, il devait se convaincre que l'autre connard était moche et qu'il ne ressemblait à rien !

-Ah dommage… Sinon t'es célibataire, demanda Sakura qui ne se laissait pas abattre.

-Oui mais…

-Cool on peut sortir ensemble si tu veux.

-A vrai dire je…

-Ah bah oui, c'est vrai, t'es un PD.

-Homosexuel… je préfère.

-Ouai comme tu veux… C'est Hinata qui était déçu de voir que tu n'étais pas bisexuel. Nous avec les autres filles on étaient contente parce que après avoir foutu la merde entre vous, on apu récupérer Sasuke alors qu'elle… Et puis qu'es ce qu'elle a culpabilisé après ta tentative de vol hahahaha !

-Ma tentative de vol… Tu trouve m'a tentative de suicide drôle.

-Euh non pardon… pouffa-t elle.

-Et c'est quoi cette histoire de foutre la merde ?

-Bah on était jeune, on voulait vous séparer, alors on vous a fais croire des trucs et voilà. Mais comme je te disais, à cette époque on était jeune et conne.

-Je te rassure, plus vieille aujourd'hui mais t'es toujours aussi conne s'énerva Naruto avant d'attraper un verre qui était dans la main d'une fille à coté, et jeta le contenu de la boisson dans la gueule de cette garce.

-Eh mon verre ! Ralla la fille.

Puis Naruto courra presque jusqu'à sa voiture, monta dedans et verrouilla la portière avant de poser sa tête sur le volant. Il allait exploser, ca n'allait pas tarder. Il avait mal à la tête et mal au cœur quelque chose lui compressait la poitrine. C'était quoi ce bordel ! Naruto soupira et commença à résumer la situation. Il avait cassé avec Sasuke à cause de petites garces, il avait eu le cœur brisé cœur brisé a cause de ces mêmes garces, il avait failli se suicider toujours à cause de ces garces, il avait ignoré une déclaration de l'homme qu'il aimait, quelques semaine avant encore par la faute de ces garces ! Pour résumer le résumé : sa vie avait été ruinée par ces salopes !

* * *

J'ai pris énormément de retard donc je ne me suis pas relu, les fautes doivent être nombreuse et horrible et je m'en excuse, non seulement je suis en retard mais en plus je ne me suis pas relu, je suis vraiment désolée. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout malgré cela.

A suivre, **Chapitre IV : Patron, je t'aime**


End file.
